STARISH Watch Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000
by Moka Aoi
Summary: There was a box package in the mailbox master course, and Natsuki took it and showed it to everyone. Inside the box was the DVD's called Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000%. And now STARISH and Nanami Haruka will watch it. (Sorry Bad Summary) Read it if you're interesting
1. The DVD's

STARISH was now in the practice room with Nanami, the senpai's has a work. So the one who were at the master course was STARISH and Nanami Haruka.

The atmosphere was fine, until Shinomiya Natsuki comes

"MMMiiiinnnnaaa-sannnnnnn !"shout Natsuki

"Shinomiya-san, you late 30 minutes." said Tokiya

"Ehhh ! So sorry, but I found this at the mailbox." Natsuki showed everyone a box package

"Let's see." Syo open the box and his face turned (o.o)

"What's in ochibi-chan ?" Ren ask

"Don't call me ochibi-chan ! Look." Syo point at the DVD's

"Is that..." Nanami said

"our faces."Masato continued

" 'Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000%' What the hell is that ?! Is that even a title.." Syo said

"It's better if we watch that DVD, before we complain. And I want to know why our faces in there." Tokiya said

"Well, we better watching it before senpai's comeback." Masato said

"Eh... Why !" Otoya asked

"If senpai's comes, then they will said that we slacking of practice." Masato explain

"Huh.. And I want to watch it with Rei-chan *sigh*." Otoya said

"Oi ! Are we watching that Uta no Prince or what is it called ?" Syo asked

"Yes, yes. We're coming ochibi-chan." Ren said

"Don't call me Ochibi-chan !" Syo shouted

"Let's go minna-san." Nanami said

"Yeah, let's go Nanami." Otoya shout

"Otoya, stop shouting." Tokiya said

"Yes, yes Tokiya." Otoya sulking

Everyone already in the living room, while Masato the one who took the DVD's

"Oi ! Masato, hurry up." Syo shout

And now there is a thickmark on Masato's forehead

'If he want to hurry up, why don't in the first place he the one who took it.' Masato thought

"Hijirikawa-san, are you alright ?" Nanami asked

"I'm al-" Before Masato answer Ren already answer it "He always alright, little lamb."

Masato glare at Ren

"Masa, where's the DVD's ?" Otoya asked

"Here"

"Here's the DVD Syo." Otoya throw the DVD's to Syo

"That's dangerous, Otoya. What if I didn't caught it ? Then the DVD will broken."

"Ehehe... sorry."

"Well, from what episode ?" Syo asked

"Of course from first, Syo-chan." Natsuki said

"Okay, here we go."

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**Review, please !**


	2. Duo Punishment

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**_Recap :_**

_"Well, from what episode ?" Syo asked_

_"Of course from first, Syo-chan." Natsuki said_

_"Okay, here we go."  
_

* * *

In the same time, there was an old man who was laughing hard facing on many screen

"Hahahahaha... They don't know that DVDDDD... was their story when they were in Saotome Gakueennnnnnnnn..." Shout an old man

"Oi, Shining ! Could you speak quietly, I need my sleeping beauty." A feminine(masculine) voice said

"Okay.. okay... Oh, and Ringooooo... I need you to do something." A grin appeared on the 'Shining' faces

"What is it again, Shining ?!" Shout 'Ringo'

"I need you to..."_  
_

* * *

The screen suddenly turn black and appears a feminine voice

_"A light shines in the darkness... _

_It makes flowers bloom in a wasteland... _

_And hearts journey through the sky... _

_Music... _

_changes the world."_

* * *

"Isn't that..." Masato said

"...Nanami-san voice." Tokiya continued

"I don't know.." Nanami shout embarrassingly

* * *

Then the screen changed again into STARISH when they were making their debut...

_All: DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!_

_10~_

Otoya: Are you ready?

_9~_

Masato: Are you ready?

_8~_

Natsuki: Are you ready?

7~

6~

5~

Tokiya: Are you ready?

4~

_Ren: Are you ready?_

_3~_

Shou: Are you ready?

2~

1~

_All: saa Let's song!_  
_yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)_  
_sora ni utaou (Let's go!)_  
_hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou_  
_mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou_  
_kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)_  
_ikimashou (ST RISH)_  
_ai wo Change the star_  
_Check it out!_

_Otoya: GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou_  
_Tokiya: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou_  
_Tokiya x Otoya: docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU_  
_All: KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE_

_Ren: naze ka?_  
_Masato: kimi de_  
_Ren: afureteru_  
_Masato: kokoro_  
_Ren: sawagu_  
_Masato x Ren: fushigi na RAVE_

_Natsuki: mada minu seiza wo_  
_Shou: futari de tsumuide_  
_Natsuki: KISSU yori_  
_Shou: sugoi_  
_Natsuki x Shou: uta de sekai wo tsukurou_

_All: saa Let's dance!_  
_yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)_  
_sora ni odorou (Let's go!)_  
_yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK?_

_ikkai kiri no (Yes x2)_  
_SUPESHARU jinsei_  
_kyoukasho ni wa (We are)_  
_nottenai (ST RISH)_  
_ai wo Change the star_  
_Check it out!_

_koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE_

_Tokiya: nana-iro no KOMMPASU ni_  
_Otoya: Uh honey jibun dake no_  
_Brand new melody_  
_Tokiya x Otoya: mitsuketa to "Rashisa" tte YATSU_  
_All: dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE_

_Masato: tsuyoku_  
_Ren: hibiku_  
_Masato: Knocking on the mind_  
_Ren: Believe heart_  
_Masato: sashite_  
_Masato x Ren: tokihanatsu SING_

_Shou: otokogi zenkai_  
_Natsuki: ORION koete_  
_Shou: niji yori_  
_Natsuki: kagayaku_  
_Natsuki x Shou: hana wo sakasemashou_

_All: saa Let's PIISU!_  
_yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout!)_  
_sora wo tobou yo (Let's go!)_  
_nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasenka?_  
_hyakumankai no (Yes x2) shippai datte_  
_kono RABU PASSHION (We are)_  
_kujikenai (ST RISH)_  
_ai de Change the star_

_All: imasugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo_  
_datte kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara_

_All: saa Let's song!_  
_yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)_  
_sora ni utaou (Let's go!)_  
_hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou_  
_mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou_  
_kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)_  
_ikimashou (ST RISH)_  
_ai wo Change the star_  
_Check it out!_

_koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE  
_

* * *

"It really piss me of... I really want to know who the one behind this." Syo muttered out of his breath

"Shinomiya-san, do you know who the one that send this ?" Tokiya ask Natsuki

"I don't know, there is no name in it." Natsuki said

"It's strange... Well, I'm curious to know what will happen again." Tokiya said

"But, how do they get my voice ?!" Nanami ask

* * *

Now, back to the screen...

On the edge of the screen, there is the writing of the 'Op.1 Nanairo no COMPASS'

* * *

"Isn't that the title of your song of Hayato, Icchi ?" Ren ask

"I don't know, too." Tokiya answer

* * *

Snow falling in Saotome Gakuen building. At the entrance, there is a short-haired girl with a reddish orange coloured and a golden eyes tried to enter that building, however there is a two guard that block her way

"Please ! I beg you... I really want to take the exam !" Shout the girl

"Forget it. There's no one should take the exam, when it already past time." Guard 1 said

"Please ! I... I really want to take the exam ! I want to learn music at Saotome Gakuen !" The girl grab the clothes that one of the guard wear, however that guard accidentally pushed her too strong, and the girl fell

"Just give up ! Go home !" the guard shouting at her

"P-Please wait !" The girl shouting again

* * *

"Nanami ! Isn't that..." Otoya asked, Haruka only nod

"And Ikki will be the hero, and I will be the prince in a white horse right, Lady ?" Smirk appear on Ren faces when he ask Haruka

"hmm... prince in a white horse... HUH ?!" And now a blush appeared on Haruka's face

"Now, what is your answer Little Lamb ? Right or wrong ?" his smirk grew wide after seeing Haruka's blushing face

"Uh.. um..."

"Ren, stop teasing Nanami !" Masato the heroes come saving Nanami from the Devil Ren

"Hai, hai Masa-yan." Ren chuckles

"M-Masa-yan ?!" And now it's Masato's turn blushing. Do you guys know why ? Even me didn't know the answer =_="

"Both of you shut up ! I can't watch it properly." Tokiya said with a coffee in his hand with a formal style

'Tokiya/-kun/Ichinose/-san you don't have to be that formal to watch this DVD -_-" 'Everyone minus Tokiya thought

* * *

And as Ren said about Otoya become the heroes in the snow season.. Here he is !

A hand holding an umbrella approaching the girl, the owner of that hand was a handsome red messy hair guy

"Are you alright ? I didn't want you to catch a cold." The guy helped the girl to stand

"Who are you ?" One of the guard asked

"One of the participant." The guy answer

"Hey, You guys can see how she want to take the exam. So why don't you allow her. She's late, but there still 30 minutes before the exam begin..." The guy asking the guard

"No way ! Late is late. Not on time proves that she didn't obey the rules of Saotome Gakuen." The guard answer the red haired guy.

"But, there has to be a reason, right ?" A sexy voice make them turned their head to the black limousine. In that black limousine, a person dressed in black came out carrying an umbrella and wanted to give it to the guy with a orange long hair. However the guy refused

"This woman late... Because she help a children who lost." An image of a reddish orange hair girl give an umbrella to a brown haired in a pigtail child who is crying, how the girl help the child to help her find her mother, and the girl waved at the child with her mother. While he watching from the distance with his black limousine

"If I know this 'little lamb' are going to take the exam in this school, I'm definitely going to give a ride... " a orange long haired guy walked toward the girl

"Look, she help a little girl who lose her umbrella." He showed a pink umbrella to her, the girl just stare at it "Don't worry, I already buying her a new one. It seems that she like it." The guy return the umbrella

"I think, a student that help a lost child at snow is needed in this school." The orange haired guy show his opinion about her to the guard

"That's right ! So let her in." The red haired guy agree

"Please !"

"How many times must I said 'no'. We can't allow you in ! Now, go home !" The guard 1 didn't agree and want the girl to go home

"Don't be like that !" The red haired guy whining

"Please !"

"Hello ? Yes ? Sure... I understand ! Yeah, it's alright. You can go in." The guard 2 got a call and he let her in

"Then..." The girl said

"They make an exception. You can take the exam." The guard 2 explain, the girl and the red haired girl faces brightened

"Thank you very much." The girl thanks to the guard that let her in

"You did it !" The red haired guy compliment her

"Thank you very much ! Thank you very much !" The girl thanks again to the two guy that helped her and bow at them

"You got that word." The red haired guy muttered to the orange long haired guy. But, the orange long haired guy ignore him and grab the shoulders of the girl. The red haired guy who see how was he ignored by him just to go the girl and grab her shoulders just make a half-angry faces

"Good luck at the exam 'little lamb'. And let's meet again at the month of April." The orange haired guy winks at her

The red haired guy make a 'v' with his finger and shouting "Let's both do our best !"

"Yes !" She answer him

* * *

"So that's how you guys met Nanami..." Syo muttered out of his breath while looking at Otoya and Ren

"What is it, Ochibi-chan ? Jealous ?" Ren ask with a smirk on his face

"Wha.. ?! WHAT THE HELL I'M JEALOUS FOR ?! And, STOP CALLING ME 'CHIBI' !" Syo shouting at Ren who was look like Syo shouting is like a music that enjoy him.

Everyone closed their ears and look at Ren like they don't believed it 'Jinguji/-san/Ren how are you survive by that supersonic voice like that ?!'

"~Lalalalalala.. ~ Ne... ne.. Syo-chan ! Can you shout again ?" Natsuki ask Syo to shout again while everyone looks pale

"DON"T !/NOOO WAAYYYY !" Everyone minus Nanami who was now closed her ears shouted

"Wah... ! Everyone's voice is so beautiful when they were shouting. Ne.. ne.. can you guys shout again !" Natsuki said with his eyes sparkling

"I declined..." Everyone said minus Nanami and Natsuki

"EH ?! Why Nott ?!" Natsuki whined

"Just shut your mouth, Natsuki ! You can talk so much you want after we watch this DVD." Tokiya said with a dreadful aura

"Haaiiii !" Said Natsuki with a disagree voice

* * *

'Hello Grandma, I was a lucky girl who was helped by two man cool. And thanks to them... I passed ! From now on, I'm a student of Saotome Gakuen !' A reddish orange hair with a golden eyes girl wearing a Saotome Gakuen female uniform

* * *

"Is that true, Little Lamb ? You think of me as a cool man.. " Ren smirked again seeing Haruka's face blushing

"Ren, stop teasing Nanami-san. I can't watch the DVD like this, IF YOU ALWAYS TEASING HER ! " Tokiya's going on a rampage

"O-Oiii ! Everyone, a little help here... " Syo, the closest to Tokiya was now holding him from going berserk

"Just leave him, ochibi-chan ! A few minutes again, he will be back like his usual self."

"Yeah ! And, a few minutes again He will destroyed everythings arround him."

"I-Ichinose-san, please stop !" After Haruka said that. Tokiya suddenly turn into his usual self

"H-Huh... What is happening here? And Syo, why are you holding me like this ?! D-Don't tell me that you are yaoi ?! Sorry, but I already have someone I like..." Tokiya bow at Syo, while Syo face was now disgusted at Tokiya + Angry

"Y-You... YOU THINK THAT I'M HOLDING YOU LIKE THIS BECAUSE I WANT, HUH ! AND I'M NOT YAOI ! I ALREADY HAS SOMEONE I LIKE TOO! HER NAME WAS HARU-" Syo stop at the middle of Haruka's name

"Who is Haru, Syo-kun ?" Haruka asked innocently

'Why ?! Why you does you have to be so dense, Nanami/-san/Little Lamb/Haru-chan ?' Thought of the boys

"N-Nevermind ! A-anyway, let's continue watch that DVD. I'm curious of what happen..."

'' Hai !" Haruka smiled make everyone in the room blushing...

* * *

"Haruka ! Yay ! Haruka, we're in the same class !" A girl with long dark-pinkish wavy red hair with a lock on the left that is braided and a violet eyes running towards Haruka and hugging her

'This girl is Shibuya Tomochika-san. I met her at the entrance exam. She is energetic and very kind.' Haruka explain a long dark-pinkish wavy red hair girl that just hugging her

"Shibuya-san !"Haruka exclaimed

"Shibuya-san ?! Just call me Tomo-chan. After all, from now on, we're a roommate." Shibuya Tomochika give Haruka and advice to call her Tomo-chan

"Yes." Haruka answer it embarrassingly

* * *

'Saotome Gakuen is school of arts, and a boarding school. Shibuya Tomochika-san and I was a roommate. For the next year I will studying, and I hope I will be a composer.'

* * *

"O.K everyone ! Welcome to the entrance of opening ceremony of Saotome Gakuen. First, a speech from the Principal." A man in suit searching a 'principal' that didn't come after being called

"Don't tell me..." The orange haired man in a black suit said to the pink curly haired woman(man)

"Anyone who doesn't knew love, don't ever think to talk about song. Just hurried get out of here now." Shouted someone.. (a/n : You know who is it... :3)

"There is someone there !" Someone shouted and point at the one of the tower

"Hahahahahahahahahaha... Our heart beats is the first source of music." The man was jumped out from the Tower

"Arrgghhhh... !/ Kyyyaaaa... !" While the student scream and scared to see what happen next

"O.K my friend, the principal was me, Shining Saotome. Welcome to Saotome Gakuen, or also, in a world that shines. Welcome..." After that, he jumped and was now dancing dancing, behind him there was a screen with a love love and the words 'Shining Saotome' "Music is Love ! Welcome, soul ! Long Live ! Fill your soul into your song ! Make your life blooming ! Shine over the light, all !" After he dancing dancing 'again' he looks like flying and walking in the air "Congratulation have been accepted here ! Thank you !" And he disappeared , everyone shouted happily

"A-Awesome... That was the principal ?" Exclaimed Haruka

* * *

_At the class ~_

"He has become a super idol, Shining Saotome. This school has a higher existence by having a super mega hit song "Owing to Love", which has sold 20 million CDs." Tomochika explain Haruka about Shining Saotome a.k.a their headmaster

"20 million CD's ?!"

"By the way, from the first and the last, this school became the first place."

"Ah ! That was you !" Exclaimed someone, he was the one who save Haruka from the entrance exam. He has messy bright red hair and similarly coloured eyes

"Ah... !"

"Yes, we're in the same class." He exclaimed 'again' and pretty happy about that he and Haruka in the same class

"Thanks for helping me that day." Haruka show her gratitude to him and bow

"So this is the lifesaver 'A' ?" Tomochika asking her while looking at him like interrogated him

" 'A' ?" Haruka asked

"Ah, I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice meeting you again." The guy introduced himself and show his hand to shake Haruka's hand, but Tomochika stood in front of him and introduced herself as well

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika, Nice to meet you."

"I'm N-Nanami Haruka." While Nanami introduced herself with a shy faces

"Huh... Haruka-chan, eh ?! However, that's good for you to be able to pass that test !" While Otoya talking to Nanami, there was a guy with a blonde hair that is wavy with one lock curling upwards on the top of his head and a pretty green hue eyes wearing an oval lens glasses. He was staring at Haruka's faces

"Wahhh... Elizabeth !" The blonde's face brightened and shouted while running toward Haruka and jumped at her. But Haruka was helped by a a straight dark blue hair and Otoya was pushed by that guy and was the one who the blonde hair hugging.

"Wah.. ! Let me go !" Shout Otoya, and the blonde guy leaving him by jumped at the other side. And Otoya fall..

"Huh ?" Haruka open her eyes and her eyes met with the blue eyes of the handsome guy with straight dark blue hair that reaches out his bangs

"That was almost dangerous." said the guy with dark blue haired

"Huh... Huwa ! T-Thank you very much." Haruka loose from his arm and thanks to him with an embarrassed faces

"There's no need to thank you."

"What is that for ? Someone could get hurt because of it !" Scolded Tomochika to the blonde haired guy

"I'm sorry ! She remind me of Elizabeth that disappeared sometime ago..." Explain the blonde

"E-Eli... ?" Tomochika stammering

"Do I look like someone from another country ?" Asked Haruka

"No, that was my family dog. Ahhh... A small and cute, Elizabeth ! We separated since I moved into the dorm." Answer the blonde with the dramatic way

"Ah.. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. I loved all things that cute and tiny." The blonde guy introduced himself and show his hand to shake her hands (Haruka)

"I'm Nanami." Haruka shake his hand

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato."

"I'm Nanami Haruka, nice to meet you." Haruka bowed at him

"If your name Natsuki, how about we called you 'Na-chan' ?" Otoya came back...

"Na-chan ? 'Na-chan' it's so cute, right ? I like it." Natsuki smiled

"Hahahahaha..." Tomochika, Haruka, Otoya, and Natsuki laughed. While Masato is walking back to his chair

"For Masato, 'masa' is good, right ?" Otoya asked

"Whatever..." Answer Masato

"Masato-kun is super duper cute !" Exclaimed Natsuki

"They're very noisy, right ?" said one of the classmate of Haruka

"Right !" the others agree

"Chatting with each other... it's really annoying..." While Masato the one who heard it just shrug it of and seeing Nanami that so happy

"Ohayou-pu ! Okay, okay, everyone sitting on your each chair!"

"Tsukimiya Ringo ! She(He) is a superstar idol !" Exclaimed someone

"Cute.."

"I was an embodiment of a girl, Tsukimiya Ringo ! I'm teaching at this A class, just call me Ringo-sensei ! Nice meeting you all." She(He) winks at them

"If he in front of us, don't call her a 'man', okay ?!" Tomochika whispered to Haruka

"Eh... She was a man ?!" Shouted Haruka, and Ringo walked toward Haruka's seat and releasing her(his) dark aura

"You've never heard Tsukimiya Ringo ?! You need to hang out more with someone who made a hit on TV. Isn't that a common thing ?!" Ringo said that and leaving Haruka a little scared

"You didn't know him..." Tomochika asked her

"Actually ... we do not have a TV at home..." Haruka sad

"HAH ?! Are your family living in a cave ?!" Whispering(Shout) Tomochika

"That day, he was spoke about the city. He was a man..." Tomochika explain Haruka about Tsukimiya Ringo

"A selection process that malignant ! You guys are ranked above 0.5% in the test. So, everyone welcome to Saotome Gakuen !" Ringo explain everyone about the test and he said that they are ranked above 0.5% in the test and welcoming them

"As you know, Saotome Gakuen is a vocational school. Dedicated to developing idol and composer who created the song. Facilities and equipment of our very good! Every room here has produced idol! All the teachers here are very famous and top rankings and a composer. If you differentiate yourself, maybe this will be the debut of the first guys! So with that in your heart, I hope you guys excited! " Explained Ringo and winks at them

* * *

_At the canteen ~_

"Between the entrance and the opening of the dorm rooms, which are more memorable. It was too much! And this place is so big..." Said Tomochika

"That's why they call it Titanic..." Haruka sweatdrop

"By the way, what do you want to eat ? I want a hamburger." Facing Haruka, Tomochika asked her

"Ah... You have to pay it with this card. Tomo-chan, wait !" Haruka pull out the pink card in her pocked and ran to Tomochika. But, she trip and the card almost fell, but thanks goodness, someone catch it

* * *

"And the heroes come... !" Syo 'again' shouted

"Will you stop shouted, Syo ?! I'm tired hearing your shou..." Tokiya scolded him

"Ehehehehe..."

* * *

"Got it. Set. hehehe... Here." Haruka look at him, He showed her his face and returning the card to her. He has blond hair that is parted on the right and is shaded with pink, and he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue and his irises are black. His ears are also pierced. He also wears black nail polish on his finger nails. Oh, and also don't forget the hat that he always wearing

"Thank you..." said Haruka

"Be careful, ochibi-chan." said someone

"Ochibi ?!" said the blond hair with an angry expression

"I'm the first seeing that lady." The orange long haired guy came and tell the blond hair that Haruka was his

"Ren ! My name is not 'ochibi' ! It's Kurusu Syo !" shouted him while Haruka suprised seeing him like that

"Um... Thanks for helping me at the exam !" Haruka bow at 'Ren'

"Meeting you again is must be a fate."

"Flirty as always..." Said Masato that came to the canteen with an annoying face when he seeing Ren

"And you too, always rigid." Ren walked toward him

"What ?! Lifesaver 'B' is Jinguji Ren ?!" Shouted Tomochika after come backfrom ordering her lunch

"Yes... Do you know him ?" Asked Haruka

"I don't know... but, he is very famous ! He is from the family of the owner of Jinguji Financial Group !" Explained Tomochika

"Heh... "

"And Hijirikawa Masato is from the family of the owner of Hijirikawa Financial Group !"

"Heh..."

"I do not think the eldest son of Hijirikawa families is in class A." Ren mocking him

"Later, I will use my powers." Masato glared at him

"I'll wait." Ren just smiled

"When the two descendants met, such as clawing each other... And the highest of them, are located in the S class, which can only be achieve the highest student." said Tomochika

"So that's what makes you enter this school." Said to Otoya to Natsuki. They both eating together, while Masato eating melon bread alone, and Ren with Syo.

"Even so... As expected from the meeting of the idol, the level of the men is very high."

"Level ?'' Haruka asked

"Difficult for a girl when there are a lot of sexy prince so much around... I think you could call it "Uta no Prince-sama" or something like that... "

"Uta no Prince-sama... ?" Haruka muttering

* * *

"Heh.. So that's why the title is 'Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000%' ..." said Syo

"But, how about 'Maji Love 1000%' ?" Otoya ask

"Eh... isn't that-" Syo got cut by shouted Tokiya

"YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER THAT ?!"

"Eh... it was..." Otoya look the other way with a sweat in his body

"It was our song when we're debut. Don't you remember ?! Ma - Ji Lo - Ve - 1000%"

"Oh..

10% loading

26% loading

48% loading

71% loading

87% loading

98% loading

100% loading

EHHHHH... ! T-THEN OUR SONG..." Shouted Otoya with a suprised face

"That's right." Tokiya said with a sweatdrop when he see Otoya's mind loading... XD!

"Our song..." (Natsuki)

"Got..." (Masato)

"Used..." (Syo)

"By..." (Ren)

"Someone..." (Tokiya)

"That..." (Natsuki)

"We..." (Masato)

"Don't know..." (Syo)

"And you still didn't know that, Ikki ?" Ren asked him

"W-well... it was.."

.

.

.

"I GIVE UPP ! I DIDN'T KNOW IT , BACK THEN...!" Shouted Otoya while holding his hair with a really really really can't explain face

"HOW COULD YOU... ?!" Syo angry

"Minna... how about we give Ikki a punishment ?" Ren suggest

"EH.. ?!"

"Yeah... It was a worth to him for forgetting our debut live song." Syo grin, but it was not his usual grin. However, it was an evil grin

"NO !"

* * *

_At the dorm, more exactly in the dorm room Haruka and Tomochika_

"Today was very tiring..." Tomochika threw herself on the bed

"I'm doing my best... So one day, I can make a song for you, Hayato-sama !" Haruka attaching something on the wall and shouted happily

"About that... Why do you like Hayato ? I mean, Hayato is like..." Tomochika asked her

* * *

"Ohayou-hou... ! I hope everyone fine at this funny day."

* * *

"...He's like a comedian that useless."

"But... Hayato-sama songs was amazing. My health was very poor at child. So I was moved to my grandma's house at the countryside. But when I got back to the town, I was not be able to adapt it."

* * *

Haruka walked exhaustion with she wiping her sweat by her handkerchief. her hearing is getting worse by hearing many music and a commercial about "Just go to the hell" "How about you.". She immediately running and bumping into someone and she fell. She close her ears

Then, Haruka turning back again. But her visions blurred

"It was like I was in a rough sea. I almost fainted..." Explain Haruka

_Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke  
Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling_ heart…

"But then... the songs came from sky..."  
_  
Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii  
Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest_ _love_

_Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku_  
_Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato_

_Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_  
_Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru_

_Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara_  
_Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo_

_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai_  
_Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_  
_Ikusen aru_  
_yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki saa..._

As she watch the commercial of Hayato debut. ( A/N : I think.. )

"It's the first time I felt something very amazing. It different with a music that I heard in my grandma's house. But it was touching into my hearts. It's like a changing power of song or something like that."

* * *

"Nanami-san..." Tokiya called

"W-what is it Ichinose-san ?" Haruka ask with a red face

"Is that what you said was true ?"

"I-it was..." Haruka looked the other way

"Ichi.. ! You said there no flirting !" Ren shouted

"W-wha.. ?! I-I didn't flirt-"

"-stare-"

"I surrender."

* * *

"Perhaps, Hayato always like that in every time his debut."

''I didn't know his name at that time... But, I convinced myself to make a song like that. A song that will he sang later..."

* * *

"W-wait Nanami !"

"What is it, Syo-kun ?"

"You said that you want to be a composer, right ?"

"Yeah..."

"Then.. does HAYATO(Tokiya) was the one you want to be partnered with ?"

"E-EH... ?! T-That was..."

"Stop it, Syo. You are stressing her out." Tokiya said

"Don't you want her answered, Ichi ? By the look of your face, you are the one who wants to hear it among us, right ?"

"W-Wha.. I was not like that."

"Then, why-" Ren got cut by Haruka's voice and everyone turn on her

"Well, at first I want to be partnered with Ichinose-san. Because, I think that if I can partnered with Ichinose-san my dream will come true. But when I come here, everyone always helped me when I was in trouble. So, I can't just think about myself and hurting everyone's feeling just for the sake of my dream. At night, when I thinking about who should I chose. I remembering Cecil-san said, and follow his instructions." Haruka explain

"So, that's why... " Haruka nod with a slight tear that escapes from Haruka's eye

"Nanami..."

"Why don't we finished this DVD ? It looks like we can see everyone thought and everyone did with Lady." Ren smirking

'' I agree..."

* * *

"You lucky... You have a wished that you believe.." Tomochika said while Haruka just smiling

* * *

"Hahahaha... Finally, the time for the competing begin... How many survive until the end ? Haha.. Once again.. Haha.." A strange crazy old man that was their principal just laughing and seeing the data of student profiles

* * *

"We will start the class tomorrow and I do not settle all the stuff. Hey, are you thirsty ? I will buy something to drink." Tomochika asked Haruka and goes of buying something to drinks for her and Haruka

"Thank you..." Haruka muttered

"Meong..." Then, a black cat with a green eyes got in by window

"Huh.." Haruka turned

"Oh, where do you come from ?" Haruka walked towards the cat

"Don't ! Wait ! Give it back ! " Haruka chase that cat

Haruka was now located outside the dormitory and looking for that cat. After looking to the side, she found the cat and chased after it

"Wait !" Haruka shouted

'I never imagined it to happen to me.' Haruka voice's ring out in the screen

"Where does that cat go ?" Haruka panted and found something in the grass

"Thank Goodness !" Haruka picked her handkerchief

"Huh.. ?" Haruka looked at in front of her and noticing something

"Hayato-sama..." Haruka walked towards and seeing a dark-blue haired man usually with a lock reaching his nose and a matching eyes

"Um.. I'm your fans. I can't imagined it that I will meet you here, Hayato-sama.. !-" After noticing that was her idols, Haruka turn blushing and bowing

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya. Don't make me confused by calling me Hayato." The man cut her voice by introducing himself as another person that Haruka thought

"Heh.. ?"

* * *

'Grandma, what is this mean ? I'm sure that I stood in front of Hayato-sama... So, why ?!'

* * *

_Kono mune ni kizamareta _  
_ First impact, fast soul beat _  
_ Seijaku ni yureru machi _  
_ Anju no uta wa doko e ? _  
_ Samayotta meiro no hate _  
_ Just feeling, just missing _  
_ Ima kimi wa nani o negau ? _

_ Sing your song _  
_ Hanaretete mo wakaru yo _  
_ Hear my wind _  
_ Tsunagatte iru sora wa hitotsu_

_ Kagiri nai Brand New Sky bokura wa _  
_ Hitori ja nai kara _  
_ Harukana kimi no rabusongu habataite _  
_ Shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no _  
_ Zettai tekina "Ai no Heart chain"_

_ We'll have an innocent dream _  
_ Feel me, touch me_  
_ Kono kodou ga mirai dakara_

_ Sou, yoake o matsu sekai e _  
_ Hibike...  
Orpheus Heart  
_

* * *

"What the hell is that ? TO-KI-YA !" Tokiya seeing him(Syo) a little scared

"Tokiya... !" Shouted Otoya

"Explain us what happened, Ichinose !" Masato glared at him

"I-It was..."

"Ichi, you better prepare yourself. And you too Ikki."

"EH... ?! Me too."

"Of course. You are not remembering our debut live song." Syo smirk

"Now, let the punishment begin~"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"It's punishment time !" Everyone smirk

"NOOOO, HELP ME !" Otoya shouted while Tokiya running fast as he could with a 5 guys running after them

* * *

**Gomen, Everyone for the late update. Hope that this chapter satisfy you all.**

**And, if I have a mistake. Please tell me~ I'm still a beginner at this fanfiction**

**And, please REVIEW~**


End file.
